


You Know Who You Are

by Malecforever88



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, Inspired by Moana (2016), M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, POV Alec, Romance, Sad Magnus, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Stolen heart, Sweet Magnus, Top Alec, True Love, tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecforever88/pseuds/Malecforever88
Summary: Many moons ago the gods created two islands and on one of these islands, they placed people. The islands however were not just any islands. They had a soul. They had a heart. And it loved its people. The people love it. The people even gave it a name. They named it Magnus Bane.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Moana. The story isn't the same but I felt like blending some of the concepts with the Romance of Magnus and Alec. My brain does weird things when it's bored. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine
> 
> Characters belong to Cassandra Clare  
> Some of the concepts are inspired by the movie and the song Who You Are from Disney's Moana.

The sea usually smelled of promises and dreams. But today it seemed different. A storm was brewing and lightning could be seen over the mountains of the forbidden island. Alec couldn't place this feeling, but the lingering smell of ash and fire mixed with the ocean breeze. Something was off. 

 

As Alec looked off beyond the coral reefs of Idris, the island his people had always called home, dread filled his heart.  _ What is wrong with me.  _ As the chief's son and future leader of his people, he had always had a connection to Idris. He could feel when the land was angry or sad. He could feel the tears that the sea shed. And right now it was balling. Food was becoming more and more difficult to cultivate. The island was dying. Just like the forbidden island.  Alec recalled the stories he had been told as a child. The myths of his ancestors.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Myth Of The Stolen Heart

 

_ Many moons ago the gods created two islands and on one of these islands, they placed people. The islands however were not just any islands. They had a soul. They had a heart. And it loved its people. The people love it. The people even gave it a name. They named it Magnus Bane. The island liked the name, so it accepted and even created it self a body that fit the name so that he could spend time with the people.  _

 

_ One day however, a woman caught his attention. She was the most beautiful woman of all the women of Idris. Her name was Camille. Magnus found himself spending more and more time with her. He loved her and he thought she loved him in return. It turned out that Camille was greedy and power hungry. She didn't have it in her to love anyone. But she knew Magnus was all powerful and she used that to her advantage. she used her charms and beauty to try and convince Magnus to use his power to control the people of Idris. Magnus did not agree. Camille wouldn't listen. She knew that the only way to control the island was to hold his heart because that is what the legends said. She took it literally of course, not  realizing she already had it.  _

 

_ So she took him to the island that had no one on it. The island that Magnus lived, with promises of loving embraces. And she sliced out his heart. As she pulled it out everything around them fell into darkness. All living things turned to ash, Camille along with it. A cloud of ash and bream stone surrounded this island and a demon rose. It was a horrifying creature.  _

 

_ Out of the smoke a tiny blue flame,barely illuminated, floated away into the mountains of the island where the people lived, never to be seen again. In the center of the demon’s chest, lay a gaping whole, where Magnus heart once beat. _

 

_ From that day on no one dared to visit that island or it would mean certain death. And as the years rolled on food seemed to becoming harder to acquire, but the people of Idris were strong. The love they once had for Magnus they no longer felt, because they thought he abandoned them. They didn't know what Camille had done. And as the years stretched on Magnus and his love for his people faded into myth.  _

 

Alec chuckled to himself.  _ It's just a story.  _ Alec found himself, however, wondering what Magnus had been like. He also found himself hating Camille for what she had done to him. If Alec was loved by the island, he would have cherished it. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see something glowing and turned to it. A blue shimmering light was coming from the brush and something with green gold eyes was peeking out from the brush. Alec moved closer slowly. “Is someone there?” Alec whispered, not wanting to scare it away. As he moved closer he made out long black hair, that was covered part the kneeling person's face. It seemed to be a boy around his age, if the features said anything. And his eyes seemed to mimic those of a feline. Gold and green with a thin slit down the center. 

 

_ Beautiful  _ Alec thought, as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. “Who are you? I've never seen you on the island before.” Alec asked. The boy peeked out more from the brush and narrowed his eyes, probably not sure if he could trust Alec. Alec didn't blame him. “It's okay, I won't hurt you.” Alec says.

 

_ Yes you will. You humans do nothing but destroy.   _ Alec heard in his head. Alec knew that was from the boy. With that the boy disappeared into the trees. A trail of blue flames following his flowing hair. “Wait!” Alec called but it was too late.

 

_ I wonder what he meant by that.  _ Alec thought.

 

“Alec!” A voice called from the distant. It was his sister Isabelle. He turned and headed in her direction. Not wanting anyone to see what he encountered, not even too sure what he himself had encountered. As he walked he felt his heart clench. The island was sad. It seem to mirror the sadness he saw in the boy.   

From the tree’s the cat eyed boy watched the chiefs son walk away. The human was very attractive. And there was kindness in his pale face and hazel eyes, contradicting the body of a warrior. A killer.  There was something about that boy that drew him in. Something that made his heart ache for what he had lost and refused to let happen ever again. 

 

_ She took everything from me. I will not let him do the same.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus confronts Alec and warns him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our babies have a chat and there's a bunch of sexual tension because it's Malec. Hehe.

As Alec walked into the village, Isabelle came in to fill view. When she spotted Alec she smiled and ran up to him. “What have you been doing dear brother?” she said with a knowing smirk. “I was just walking along the shore thinking” Alec said sheepishly. Unlike the rest of the village Isabelle had the same obsession with the ocean and the forbidden island as Alec did. The people of Idris were afraid of going passed the reef and Chief Robert, their father, always warned them of the dangers of going too far. He had always said we are safe here. We do not need to leave. But Isabelle had always gone exploring and Alec, being the protective big brother that he was, would follow. Eventually he too found himself longing to explore. He wanted to know more. See more. 

 

“Alexander, where have you been?” came his father. Brought out of his thoughts, Alec turned to his approaching parents. “Oh, I was just walking around…..the village” Alec said nervously. He didn't really want to have this argument again. “As long as you weren’t going too far” Robert said, turning to his wife, Maryse. Maryse looked at Alec and smiled “Come son, it's time for your lessons.” 

 

“Okay Mother.” Alec said following her to one of the huts. 

 

Isabelle turned to her father. “You don’t have to be so suspicious of him you know. He knows his duty.” The chief frowned and looked at his daughter “Isabelle I don’t like you going out there, but you are going to do what you do. But Alexander is to be our leader one day. And his primary concern is keeping us all safe. And that means staying out of the ocean and away from the forbidden island. I just wish you would follow his example and stop being ridiculous. He will need you.” 

 

“I’m the village crazy lady. It’s my job to do ridiculous things.” Isabelle said defiantly. Robert snorted and turned to follow his wife and son. 

 

Alec was sitting and speaking quietly with Maryse, when Robert entered the hut. Alec and his mother turned to look at him as he said “Let's get started. The rest of the day was filled with counsel meetings about the food issue and other village related things. Alec also spoke with individual villagers to help them resolve any issue they may be facing. Is this what my life will be. Alec loved his people, but the tedious duties of a chief sometimes drove him crazy. He wanted more. 

 

More he thought as he looked up and saw a couple kissing off in the distance. “One day you will marry and you will have that Alexander” Maryse said from behind him causing Alec to jump. “Have...what?” he said averting his eyes. His mother giggled. “Don’t lie to me Alexander. I saw you looking.” she said brushing her finger across her son’s cheek.

 

“One day you will be filled with a love so profound, you won't know what to do with yourself.” Alec smiled and leaned over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. “I hope so mother.” Maryse turn and walked away joining her husband in their marriage hut. 

 

Alec looked into the distance, the couple was gone, but he realized the sun was setting. Night was coming. Alec turned and looking around to make sure no one was watching and then started walking toward the beach.

 

“Where are you going” said a familiar voice behind him. Alec turned and was greeted by his best friend, Jace. “Oh, just going for a walk.” Alec replied. Jace smirked and patted Alec on the shoulder. “I’ll keep the chief and your mom distracted, if they come looking. Go on, I think Isabelle is out there right about now too.” and with that Jace walked away. Alec could always count on him. Jace was always loyal and he understood why Isabelle and Alec loved the ocean so much. He usually covered for them when they snuck away, even as children. 

 

Alec approached the shore and Isabelle was dancing along the waves. His sister was a beautiful dancer. He knew she would make some man really happy one day. Alec smiled at her as she turned and waved to him to come join her. “You know you are really outdoing yourself with the village crazy lady angle” Alec teased. “It’s what I do” Isabelle giggled. “Dance with me big brother” she held out her hands. And they danced. 

 

They danced until the moon was high in the sky. Out of the corner of Alec’s eye he caught sight of the blue light once again He’s back. “What’s that? Isabelle asked, as she looked in it's direction. The light disappeared. “It’s nothing.” Alec said quickly. 

 

“Why don’t you go back to the village. Mother and father will wonder where you are. I’ll be right behind you.” Alec said pushing Isabelle toward the village. “Okay” she said suspiciously, but then smiled and walked toward the village. Does she know about him Alec wondered. 

 

But before he could give that anymore thought, the light reappeared. Alec walked toward it and it started to float further into the mountains. Alec looked back at the village and with a deep sigh, followed the light. It wasn’t too difficult to keep up. Alec suspected that the light was leading him somewhere. I hope i'm not walking to my death. He thought.

 

As he moved deeper into the wilderness the forest seemed to be alive. Fireflies danced along the trees and the plant life seem to have an fluorescent glow to them. It was beautiful. And then he saw it. The blue light led him to a waterfall. The water plunged off the high cliffs of idris, splitting into 3 separate falls and reunited at the bottom into a spring that was illuminated with a blue glow, mist filling the atmosphere. And right in front of it stood the boy he say earlier. He was dressed as his people were dressed, but Alec knew he was not of the village. His black hair fell to his broad shoulders, which lead to a lithe toned and tanned body. He was beautiful. But what pulled Alec in was his eyes. Like earlier he could see that they were gold and green and like a feline had a slit down the center. And those eyes burned right through Alec. Alec felt his legs weaken. He had never seen anything or anyone so lovely in his life. 

 

Alec felt himself move forward and as he did, the boy shifted backwards. He looked like he was on the verge of running away, but he looked at Alec curiously. And then he spoke. 

 

“You are the son of the chief of Idris?” the boy said, his voice was even beautiful. 

 

“I-I...um…..yes...I mean….My name is Alec.” He stuttered, feeling like a fool.

 

The boy smiled and said “Short for Alexander?” 

 

Alec felt the heat raise to his face from the way the boy said his name. No one had ever said his name like that. Only his parents called him Alexander and he hated when they did. “Yeah….People call me Alec, though.” Alec said trying to regain some composure. 

 

“What’s your name?” Alec asked before he could stop himself. The boy seemed surprised, but smiled and said “It doesn’t matter, no one has called me by it in a long time.” The boy approached Alec and he felt more heat in his face, if that was even possible. He continued to move until he was face to collarbone with Alec. Alec noticed that he was only slightly shorter than him, but not many people were taller or as tall as Alec in the first place. As if reading his mind, the boy said “You’re really tall.” 

 

“Y-Yeah….I’m one of the tallest people in Idris” Alec said, licking his lips. The boys eyes seemed to follow that movement with his eyes and then looked back up into Alec’s eyes. “I could climb you like one of these trees” the boy purred with the biggest grin on his face. Alec’s eyes widened and he felt his arousal twitch at that thought.

 

They were silent after that, only for a few seconds, but it felt like hours, even days. And finally the boy spoke one more. “Alexander, I haven't spoken to anyone in a very long time. And i didn’t want to, but you….” the boy said with obvious confusion on his face.”....You have awakened something in me.” He finished. “You told me humans do nothing, but destroy. So i guess i could see why you would stay away” Alec said.

 

The boy smiled. “You seem different…..I…..Alexander…..the darkness is coming. It’s sucking the life out of the island. I’ve held it at bay as long as i could, but the demon has grown stronger, angrier. It will destroy Idris, if you don’t leave this island.” the boy said “What?! We can’t leave. This is our home. My parents, my people, they will not leave.” Alec said beginning to panic. The boy smiled sadly and ran his thumb across Alec’s cheek. Alec’s breath hitched. 

 

“You have to find a way to convince them or they will all die.” The boy leaned in and stood on his tip toes, kissing Alec softly on the lips. Alec gasped into the kiss and then kissed back, but before he could get into it the kiss ended. 

 

“I do not want you to get hurt Alexander. Please save yourself.” The boy turned to leave and Alec catch him by his wrist before he could stop himself. 

 

“Please tell me your name” Alec begged

 

The boy turned with a surprised gasp and looked at their connected arms. He looked up and Alec could see the vulnerability flicker in his golden green eyes. 

 

Magnus Alec heard it in his head. Alec’s jaw dropped It can’t be...it’s just a story...it’s just a myth….

 

Before Alec could question him. Magnus was gone. “Magnus” Alec said with a soft smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. What will Alec do? Will he believe Magnus? Will the village people believe him? And what is this feeling Alec keeps getting?
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time
> 
> Comments and kudos give me the feels <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec speaks with his father. Isabelle and Jace find a solution. Alec meets Magnus again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My grandma passed away so I had to deal with that and my art business needed a revamp, but I'm back.
> 
> Beta read by pandorias. Thank you <3
> 
>  
> 
> Copyright belongs to Cassandra Clare

When Alec returned to the village, it was silent. The fire, at the center of the village, had been extinguished and the huts were silent. Everyone had gone to sleep. The only light that could be seen was the fire from the chief’s hut. Alec went into the hut and found his parents, Isabelle and Jace sitting around the fire and talking. Isabelle turned and smiled at him. “Alec you’re back”. Everyone looked at him and he could see a frown on his father’s face. “Where have you been?” he said.  Alec walked over to sit between Jace and his father. “Father I have something important to tell you. Please just listen” Alec took a deep breath. “I know why food has become more difficult to find. The island is dying. The same thing that happened to the forbidden Island, is happening here. We have to leave.”  Alec finished, looking at his father. 

 

“LEAVE THE ISLAND! ARE YOU INSANE!” chief yelled. “Father…” Isabelle chimed in. The chief cut her off. “NO. Isabelle you stay out of this. Alec I thought you had grown out of this need to leave. I thought you had finally grown up. You will be the leader of our people when I am gone. That means remaining here, where we are safe.” the chief said filled with rage. 

 

“Father this is not about me. This is about the island. I’m trying to protect us. If we stay here, we will die” Alec said. With those words the chief stood up and said “And where do you expect us to go?” he asked. “I don’t know, we just need to figure this out before it's too late.” Alec said. “How do you know this?” The chief asked. Alec thought about telling them of Magnus, but he wasn’t quite sure they would believe him. “I just do” Alec said. “So we are suppose to put our lives and the lives of our people on the line and leave our home because ‘you just know’. Ridiculous.” his father said. “Father, can’t you just trust me, for once?” Alec pleaded. Alec’s mother looked at Alec and then her husband. “Robert, maybe Alec is telling the truth.” she said. Robert took a deep breath and looked at his wife. “Maryse, i can’t risk our safety based on a feeling Alec has.” Robert said and then looked at Alec. “Son, if you can provide proof of this then we will consider it.” Robert said, leaving no room for argument. 

 

Alec sighed. He knew that was all he would get from his father. So he stood up and walked out of the hut , needing some air. Once Alec was outside, Jace and Isabelle came up from behind him. “Alec, is what you said true?” Jace asked. Alec turned to them and said “Yes, i know this is alot and its hard to believe, but I think i met Magnus Bane.” Alec said knowing his sister and friend would listen. “The Magnus from the myth?” Jace asked skeptically. “I know it sounds ridiculous, but i talked to him and i believe him. There’s something about him.” Alec said hoping he didn’t sound crazy. “Is that what that blue light was?” Isabelle asked with a knowing smile on her face. “You know him, don’t you?” Alec asked. “I have seen him before, but I have never been able to talk to him. He always disappeared.” Isabelle said. Alec smiled feeling warmth in his stomach. Magnus had trusted Alec enough to show himself. 

 

“Alec, I don’t know about this. It’s just a story, but I trust you and if you say you saw him, i believe you.” Jace said patting Alec’s shoulder. “You should probably find out more. Maybe we can save the island instead of leave it.” Isabelle said. Alec looked at her with confusion. “Come big brother, you don’t remember the full myth? If we return Magnus’ heart to the forbidden island. We can correct all of this.” Isabelle said hopefully. Alec eye widened.  _ Of course, why didn’t i think of that.  _ “I don’t know where we would even begin looking for a heart.” Alec said. “Ask Magnus, maybe he could give us a clue.” Jace said. “I don't exactly know how to find him. He just appeared last time.” Alec sighed. “Well i’m sure he will come to you again. “ Isabelle said hugging her brother. “You will figure this out.”  Alec smiled at his sister. She always had faith in him, even when he didn't have it himself. “I think it’s time for all of us to head to bed.” Jace said. Alec nodded feeling exhausted. “We can talk about this tomorrow.” He said hugging both of them. Isabelle and Jace retired to their huts. 

 

Alec was about to turn and head toward his hut, but he caught the blue light out of the corner of his eye. Alec turned and headed in its direction. He walked into the forest and found Magnus leaning against an old tree. “Magnus” Alec said, heat rising to his face. He’d only seen him a little while ago, but the boy’s beauty still took his breath away. “Alexander, are you leaving the island?” Magnus asked. “Not yet. My father wants proof. He doesn’t believe me.” Alec confessed. “You have to try harder.” Magnus said walking toward him.

 

“Magnus, is the myth true?” Alec asked. Magnus nodded, still moving closer. “Instead of leaving, why can’t we just return your heart?” asked Alec as Magnus came close enough for Alec to feel his breath. “My heart is long gone Alexander. Camille destroyed it.” Magnus said sadly. “I-I don’t believe that” Alec stammered. Magnus was standing close enough to touch. Alec found himself looking at his lips, wondering if they would feel soft. Alec could see that Magnus was doing the same. Without thinking Alec leaned in. He knew what would happen. He knew he was going to kiss him. 

 

As their lips met, heat pooled in Alec stomach and time stood still. And when he felt Magnus tongue drag across his bottom lip he gasped, allowing Magnus to dive in. The kiss turned hot and the world started to spin. Alec’s hands found their way around the smaller man’s neck. Magnus hands were gripping his hair tightly, dragging a moan from deep in Alec. He could feel the trees and the ocean. He could feel the ground pulsing under him. He was lost in everything that was Magnus and the island, as their tongues battled for dominance, Alec pulled him closer wanting to feel all of him. Never wanting to let go. But eventually the need for air won.

 

Alec pulled away, sucking air into his lungs, and moved back in. But before he could capture those lips once again, Magnus moved away. Alec could see that his face was flushed and he was still trying to calm his breathing. “We shouldn’t have done that.” Magnus said moving further away. “Magnus…”Alec started moving closer. “No….never again. I can’t” Magnus said and disappeared. Alec looked around and he took one last deep breath.  _ Why am I doing this?  _

  
Alec remembered what his mother had told him.  _ One day, You will be filled with a love so profound, you won't know what to do with yourself.  _ Alec chuckled. He had only seen and spoken to the boy a few times. There was no way this was love. Alec did admit he didn’t know what to do with himself. He just wanted to fill those lips again. He wanted to be close to Magnus. He wanted to touch him and never let go.  _ Is that love?  _ With that thought Alec found himself feeling even more exhausted. So he turned and went back to the village. He took off his clothes and laid down. As he drifted off to sleep. His last thought was of Magnus in his arms.  _ You think you can’t love again, but I will show you.  _ If the world was ending, than Alec would make the most of it and show Magnus that he deserved real love.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Magnus is afraid of what he feels for Alec. Will he let himself feel again? Will Alec find Magnus' heart? 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me the feels <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation worsens, Robert finally gets it, Magnus and Alec search.

Alec woke the next morning to Isbelle shaking him. “Alec!” she yelled. Alec blinked a few times trying to pull himself out of the post sleep haze and looked her. Alarm was written all over her face, which made Alec jump up. “What's wrong?” he asked. “Alec come see this. Things are getting worse.” She yelled throwing his clothes at him. Alec quickly dressed and followed Isabelle out of his hut. She lead him to the village crops and what he saw caused his stomach to drop. The entire field was black and every plant was dead. All the work they had put into cultivating their food was destroyed. Panic filled Alec as he watched the villages hopelessly move among the dead crops. 

 

“Alec, what are we going to do?”Isabelle exclaimed. “ That was all of our food. And the farmers said that the land is no longer suitable to grow anything. Not even weeds.” She said. Alec opened his mouth but nothing came out. What was he suppose to do? How could he fix this?  If he didn't they would all starve. Before he could answer His parents came up. “Alec…..” Robert said, seeming to be searching for what to say. Searching for answers. “Father. We will figure this out.” heard himself say. He wasn't sure he believed it himself but he was on autopilot. He had to take on the role of a leader this was his destiny. 

 

“Is this proof enough father?” Isabelle asked  look at their father. Robert sighed heavily. 

“We have to make a plan.” He said turning around. Alec and Isabelle looked at each other and then at their mother. “It's time you knew the truth. **”** Maryse said, gesturing for them to following. They walked toward the beach where water fell  from the high cliffs. Robert lead them behind the waterfall. 

 

When they entered Alec say almost a dozen large ships, all of different sizes. Both him and Isabelle gasped and looked at their parents, shocked. “A long time ago, before the forbidden Island died and the demon inhabited it. Our people would use these ships to different islands.” Robert said. Alec art of with his mouth opened not sure he had heard correctly. “ We were voyagers?” Alec whispered. Robert nodded. “WE WERE VOYAGERS?” Alec yelled. Maybe it was the shock from seeing the crops or the fact that he was completely awake yet, but he was filled with a thrill he hadn't felt since he was a young boy. 

 

Before he could jump out of his skin Maryse spoke up. “ When the island died out ancestors heard rumors of nearby islands dying as well. So they stored these away to keep out people safe. And that is what we have done ever since.”  She said running her hand along Robert back to sooth him. Robert was scared and tired. You could see it in the lines of his face. He was lost. Alec realized that for the first time his father did not have all the answers. It was up to him. 

 

“Father, before we just up and leave we should try and return Magnus’ heart Alec said. Robert scoffed. “That is only a myth.” Alec released a breath. “Is it? Because everything that is happening seems to be fitting into it perfectly” Alec said. “And where do you suppose this heart is.”Robert challenged. “I'll deal with that. Just keep the villagers calm and gather as much wild food as you can before the rest of the island dies.” Alec said. He felt awkward about ordering his father around, but someone had to take charge and fix this. Robert looked shocked, but nodded in defeat. Alec nodded back satisfied with his father's acceptance and turned to Isabelle. 

 

“Isabelle, I am going to go take care of something. Can you help father with as much as you can?” Alec asked. “Of course.” Isabelle said hugging her brother. Maryse came up to Alec and kissed him on the cheek. “ Be safe.” She said and turned and followed Isabelle out of the cave. Robert glanced at Alec and “I'm proud of you son.” and he followed his wife and daughter. Alec smiled, happy to have finally gotten his father's respect. 

 

Alec left the cave and hurried into the mountains. He had to find Magnus. He was sure where to look, but he searched anyways. Reaching the old tree where they had shared their first kiss, Alec blushed at the memory. He missed the feeling his soft lips and his firm body pressed against his. Deep in thought Alec didn't notice the blue light and when he turned he found himself face to collarbone once again with the beautiful boy. Alec jumped back slightly, startled by his sudden appearance. 

 

Magnus smiled at him moving closer. “So has your father finally decided to take your advice?” he asked. “Yes, I'm going to find your heart and return it to the forbidden island.” Alec breathed. Magnus stepped backwards with wide eyes. “ I told you that's not possible.” he said. Alec took a deep breath finally waking from the haze of Magnus being so close. “Magnus your heart is out here. We have to find it. We have to save our home. Magnus, Please.” He begged hoping Magnus would understand. “ My heart….It's gone…” Magnus started, his voice trembling. 

 

Alec moved closer and pulled Magnus into his arms. “It's not gone. I can feel it. I felt it in that kiss. I feel it when I touch you.” Alec said leaning his forehead against the short boy's. Magnus was shaking now and Alec pulled him closer. He felt so much in that moment. He felt worried for his people. He felt fear for what the future held. He felt a deep need to help Magnus. To make him whole again. Not just for the village, but for Magnus’ sake. 

 

Magnus lift his head and looked up at Alec. So much pain written across his beautiful features. Alec wanted to wipe them away. So he leaned in and their lips connected. The world started to spin. And as Magnus forced his tongue pass Alec’s lips, pulling a moan from them both. The taller boy felt heat pool in his gut. His skin tingles and he felt his heart beat faster. It was so loud he could hear it and along side each beat, a second beating heart matched it. He didn't know where it came from. Both his and the other heart were pulsing together as one. Before he could figure out, Magnus pulled away with a gasp. 

 

“What was that?” He asked, just as confused as Alec. “I don't know.” Alec panted, trying to get his breathing under control. “Please help us Magnus.” Alec pleaded, squeezing Magnus’ waist. He wasn't even sure when his hands had ended up there. “Okay” Magnus said softly. Alec smiled and let his hands fall away from Magnus’ body. “Let's get started.”  Alec and Magnus started their journey, moving further into the mountains. Together they would figure this out. Alec didn't know why but he knew that together they could do this. 

 

_ You will be filled with a love so profound…. _

 

His mother's words came back to him. 

  
_ Is this love? _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I have multiple stories up and in the works so I'll update as often as possible.


End file.
